


Pettiness to last two lifetimes

by AwfulLoneliness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulLoneliness/pseuds/AwfulLoneliness
Summary: Ficlet for Izuna Week 2020, for the prompt 'Reincarnation'.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	Pettiness to last two lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> It's wonky but I just had to do this.

“So I can just choose?” Izuna asked.

“YES.”

“Anyone? I just pick one and that's it, right?”

“YES.”

“From any clan?”

“COULD YOU JUST PICK ALREADY? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY.”

“I thought the concept of time was meaningless here.”

“FOR FUCK'S SAKE...”

“Fine, fine, let me think for a bit.”

Izuna did indeed think, but not for a bit. He thought for a long while, because the gravity of the choice demanded it.

He thought back and remembered. Remembered loneliness, heartbreak, anger. Remembered fingers on his forehead.

“I know now.”

“FUCKING FINALLY. OVER HERE.”

He was escorted to an open door. The blinding light that came through it made it impossible to see what was on the other side, but he tried to anyway.

“PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. JUST STEP OVER.”

“But I want to know what is _exactly_ on the other side.”

“THIS IS CALLED THE REINCARNATION DOOR. WHAT WOULD YOU GATHER IS ON THE OTHER SIDE?”

“That I understand, but I mean... do I step into my new body or is there... a fall or something?”

“A FALL IS AN _EXCELLENT_ IDEA. GOOD RIDDANCE.”

Izuna was unceremoniously pushed through the Reincarnation Door and fell forward. He screamed, and fell, and screamed, and fell, and screamed, and fell, and screamed...

He landed with a spiritual earth-shattering crash that was so big he made his future mother go into labor. He felt his conscience start to fade to make room for his new life, and his last thought was...

_See how you like getting poked in the forehead and being told you don't have time to train now, aniki._

Then Uchiha Itachi took his first breath.


End file.
